Little Happiness
by allan.prawira
Summary: One Shot/bahagia itu sederhana, selama kau ada disamping ku / Cast : Pairing Myungyeol / R&R / Happy Reading
**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **Little Happiness**

Genre : Romance/Angst

Boys x Boys

Cast : Pairing MyungYeol Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

"aku bukan sebuah berlian yang bisa kau gunakan untuk memperindah jari atau penampilan mu. .bukan pula sebuah emas yang bisa membuat cahaya berkilau ada disekeliling mu, bukan pula sebuah perak yang bisa kau gunakan untuk sekedar bergaya didepan toko roti, atau bahkan sebuah tembaga, yang bisa kau gunakan saat kau hendak melakukan aktivitas berat mu. .karena bagi ku. .jadi sebuah batupun akan terasa cukup. .asal itu untuk mu. .kau percaya? Hanya kau satu2nya, yang aku inginkan. .dan aku. Ingin kau selamanya. .be with me Lee Sungyeol. .please. "

Sungyeol mendekap mulutnya ketika kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. Matanya tak putus menatap seorang pria berambut hitam yang berdiri dengan gugup didepan nya.

"mian mian. .mungkin ini terlalu cepat? Atau. .atau kalimat ini terlalu chessy? Ah, seharusnya aku tak meminta Woohyun mengajari ku. " ujar Myung Soo terbata bata ketika melihat Sungyeol hanya membeku ditempatnya.

"Kim Myung Soo. . " ucap Sungyeol perlahan. Myung Soo melihat kearah pria tinggi itu.

"i will. . " lanjutnya membuat Myung Soo melebarkan matanya karena rasa tak percaya. Tanpa sepatah kata pun ia langsung bergerak cepat memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"gomawo Yeollie. . " ujarnya terisak. Sungyeol mengelus kepala pria itu.

"wae. .kau menangis membuat ku merasa bersalah. " ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"aku takut kau akan menolak. . " timpal Myung Soo sembari menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sungyeol dengan manja.

"tanpa kata2 manis yang kau pelajari susah payah pada Namu itupun aku akan tetap menerima mu Myungie. .hanya saja, bisakah kau tidak melakukan nya saat aku sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini? "

Myung Soo melepaskan pelukan nya dan tertawa geli ketika menyadari saat itu Sungyeol masih mengenakan apron lusuh serta memegang spatula dan sendok sup dikedua tangan nya. ia baru ingat saat masuk tadi Sungyeol sedang memasak.

"lihat. .kau baru tertawa sekarang. . " ujar Sungyeol ikut tertawa geli. Ia kemudian meletakkan benda2 ditangan nya dan melepas apron nya.

"kau tak ingin mencium ku? " ujarnya. Myung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya hingga Sungyeol mengerucut malu. Dan kemudian tanpa kata Myung Soo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah muda Sungyeol. melumatnya perlahan hingga mereka tak bisa menguasai diri, dengan hanya lirikan mata myung Soo seolah mendapat izin, ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh pria tinggi itu dilantai dan menindihnya dengan lembut. Sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, hingga adegan dewasa itupun terjadi.

.

.

Sungyeol tersentak bangun dari tidur nya. pandangan nya yang buram mengitari ruangan bercahaya temaram itu. lagi dan lagi, ia memimpikan kejadian 2 tahun lalu itu. saat Myung Soo dengan berani meminta ia menikah dengan nya. masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah polos itu membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain ia. Sungyeol mengusak rambutnya. Air matanya mendadak meleleh perlahan saat ia menyadari Myung Soo tak ada disamping nya. seperti malam2 kemarin. Entah sejak kapan hal itu dimulai dan entah sebab apa. Myung Soo yang dulu periang berubah muram. Sikap manisnya yang dulu selalu membuat Sungyeol tersipu malu kini sudah menghilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Kalimat2 chessy yang ia pelajari dari sahabat mereka Namu juga sudah pernah ia ucapkan meski Sungyeol tak pernah bosan mendengar kalimat2 rayuan itu meski jutaan kali. Myung Soo nya yang dulu selalu pulang dengan senyum mengembang kini hanya menampakkan wajah murung dan tak bersemangat, bahkan kebiasaan2 mereka seperti menonton film horror setiap malam jum at atau berjalan2 dikota setiap malam minggu juga tak pernah mereka lakukan lagi. Sungyeol mengusut air matanya. Entah sejak kapan pria yang ia kenal tak bisa melihatnya itu menangis kini berubah menjadi sumber rasa sedih baginya. Saat dulu, bahkan saat Myung Soo tertusuk duri atau terkena kerikil pun ia akan mengatakan dengan nada manja padanya, ia tak akan dan tak pernah menyembunyikan hal sekecil apapun hingga saat ini, ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia tengah rasakan dan pikirkan. Sungyeol menyingkirkan selimutnya. Dengan setengah gontai ia beranjak keluar, udara dingin sontak menyambut tubuh kurusnya. Ya, pemanas mereka diruang tamu sudah rusak dan tak bisa mereka perbaiki karena kurang nya biaya. Dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri Sungyeol berjalan perlahan menuju dapur karena rasa haus mendesaknya untuk minum.

Saat melintasi ruang tamu ia menemukan sosok itu. Myung Soo. Tengah duduk dalam diam dan tak menyadari Sungyeol yang tengah berdiri dibelakang nya. suasana malam yang hening membuat Sungyeol mampu mendengar dengan jelas isakan lirih dari pria itu. Sungyeol tak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pria yang ia cintai itu. sudah terlalu lama ia menahan dan menunggu, mungkin inilah saatnya.

"Yeollie? " lirih Myung Soo ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat hinggap ditubuhnya.

"Wae? kau sudah sering berdiam diri dikegelapan ini, dan membuat hati ku bingung. Lalu mengapa sekarang kau menangis? Apa kau ingin membunuh ku dengan air mata mu? Jebal Myungie. .katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tak bisa lagi menunggu dan membiarkan mu menahan nya seorang diri. . " ujar Sungyeol dengan air mata yang mulai ikut mengalir dari matanya.

Myung Soo menggigit bibirnya. rasa sesak menyeruak. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Sungyeol dengan erat.

"wae wae? mengapa kau berubah jadi jahat seperti ini pada ku? Kau sudah bosan dengan ku? Kalau ia kau bisa mengatakan nya saja, jangan menangis dan membuat ku seolah aku akan mati saat ini? wae. .wae Myungie? " cecar Sungyeol sembari menggucang2kan bahu Myung Soo yang masih membeku tanpa kata.

"Yeollie. .kita. .sebaiknya kita berpisah saja. . " lirih Myung soo. Kalimat singkat tak terduga itu membuat Sungyeol membeliakkan matanya. Tangan nya yang memegang erat bahu Myung Soo bahkan luruh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Kalimat itu, sekalipun selama 730 hari mereka berpacaran, ditambah 730 hari mereka hidup bersama tak pernah sekalipun terucap baik dari bibirnya atau bibir myung Soo. Mereka bahkan sudah berjanji bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terlarang yang tak boleh mereka ucapkan.

"apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan?" desis Sungyeol tak percaya. Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. Air mata Sungyeol sontak mengalir semakin deras.

"wae!? kau mendiamkan ku selama seminggu tanpa sebab! Dan kini kau memutuskan meninggalkan ku tanpa alasan? Apa kau manusia? Apa kau benar2 pria yang mengatakan tak akan meninggalkan ku walau kau mati? Myungie. Jebal. .tarik kalimat itu. jelaskan pada ku. Kita bisa mengatasi nya bersama. Kita akan hadapi berdua. Dan. .dan bukan dengan cara ini. "

"aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Yeollie. .mianhae. .aku akan selalu mencintaimu sayang. .hanya saja. mungkin ini yang terbaik. . " ujar Myung Soo. Ia beranjak pergi. Berusaha menutup telinganya dari teriakan2 histeris dari Sungyeol yang berusaha menahan nya. namun sekuat apapun dan sepedih apapun ratapan pria tinggi itu tak bisa menghentikan nya menarik tas besar berisi pakaian yang entah sejak kapan ia persiapkan. Kakinya berlari tanpa sedikitpun berani menatap kebelakang. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas seruan2 menyayat hati dari Sungyeol sebelum akhirnya memasuki taksi yang tengah parkir dan meminta supirnya untuk berlalu dari sana. Ia juga masih bisa melihat untuk terakhir kalinya, pria itu, Sungyeol, bersimpuh dijalan dengan tangisan nya yang menyedihkan hati, dan seruan2 yang memanggil nama nya.

"mianhae Yeollie. . " lirih Myung Soo sekali lagi hingga akhirnya bayangan Sungyeol tak lagi terlihat.

.

.

xXx

Sungyeol menatap kosong jalanan sepi yang ia lalui. Sudah setahun sejak Myung soo menghilang dari hidupnya tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Meski kini ia sudah berusaha kembali bangkit dan menata hidupnya, namun tetap saja sesekali hatinya berharap melihat Myung Soo dijalan2 yang ia lalui. Seperti hari ini, tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah menuju cafe tempat mereka berdua kencan dulu. entah apa yang ada difikiran nya ketika mengiyakan ajakan kedua sahabatnya Sunggyu dan Woohyun saat mereka pulang kerja. Ia hanya bisa menahan getir hatinya ketika dengan bangga nya Namu menjelaskan detil kisah Cafe itu, dan hanya bisa mengangguk sesekali untuk meyakinkan ia belum pernah sekalipun kesana. Tempat itu tak banyak berubah, masih seperti yang dulu, masih dipenuhi ornamen2 lucu dan kesan vintage nya yang kuat. Sungyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia sengaja menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya untuk pulang bersama mereka, ia merasa sedikit bersemangat untuk mengulang kenangan2 kecilnya bersama Myung Soo dulu dengan berjalan2 sendiri dijalan yang dulu mereka lalui. Sembari berharap, akan ada sosok pria itu disana.

"Myung Soo. " lirih Sungyeol perlahan ketika tepat diseberang jalan ia melihat Myung Soo tengah berdiri seolah menunggu seseorang. Kakinya mengetuk2 aspal dan tangannya sesekali mengecek telepon genggamnya. Sungyeol membeku, entah mengapa suara nya tak bisa keluar sedikitpun, hanya perlahan air matanya yang bergerak lambat. Kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekat kearah pria itu. jantung nya berdentum tak menentu. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika sudah didepan pria itu, hanya kakinya tak bisa melawan untuk terus bergerak mendekat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja ia akan mencapai posisi Myung Soo yang masih tengah sibuk melirik HP nya, namun harus terhenti ketika sebuah taksi berhenti tepat didepan Myung Soo. Myung Soo membuka pintu mobil dan hendak naik. Saat itu, bagai sebuah dejavu, Myung Soo mengalihkan pandangan nya sebelum memasuki mobil hingga bertemu dengan sosok Sungyeol yang tengah berdiri menatap nya. mata mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain, tak ada kata yang terlontar walau jarak mereka sedemikian dekatnya. Hanya ekspresi terkejut dari Myung Soo yang terlihat jelas serta air mata Sungyeol yang semakin deras. Sungyeol memaksakan senyumnya. Bersikap seolah pria yang merelakan seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Saat itu hanya ada perasaan bergejolak yang saling beradu dalam dirinya. Rasa sakit, marah serta sedih berbaur menjadi satu, membuat lidahnya kelu. Yang ia lihat hanya Myung Soo yang berlari dengan cepat menuju dirinya, memeluknya dengan erat serta melempar tubuh mereka kearah tepi jalan.

"apa kau gila!? Apa kau tak melihat mobil itu nyaris menabrak mu? " teriak Myung Soo. Sungyeol hanya bisa terdiam, mengamati wajah khawatir pria yang sedemikian ia rindukan tersebut.

"wae. .? " lirihnya lemah nyaris tak terdengar. Myung Soo menghentikan omelan nya.

"wae Myungie. .? " tanya Sungyeol lagi. Air matanya kembali jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Myung Soo menundukkan kepalanya.

"mianhae. . " desisnya. senyum getir kembali hadir di bibir Sungyeol. setelah satu tahun ia mencari pria itu, dan hanya kata maaf yang kembali ia dengar. tak apa. Jika memang hanya itu yang bisa ia berikan. Tak apa jika semua sakit ini hanya bisa ia yang merasakan. Tak apa jika mulutnya tak bisa mengatakan sebuah alasan. Tak apa asalkan,

"kembalilah pada ku. . " ujar Sungyeol lirih. Myung soo mengangkat kepalanya.

"kembalilah pada ku Myungie. . " ulang nya. ia bisa melihat Myung Soo tergugu. Gerakan nya reflek menjauh, membuat sungyeol seolah dihantam ribuan ton batu.

"kembalilah Myungie. . " mohonnya parau. Myung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bergerak mundur. Berlari dengan cepat memasuki taksi yang tengah menunggu dirinya. Sungyeol menatap hampa. Hatinya hancur berkeping2, lututnya goyah, yang ada ia hanya bisa jatuh bersimpuh ditepi jalan, memandang mobil itu bergerak perlahan, meninggalkan nya dalam balutan rasa perih.

"arghhhhhhh! " teriaknya sia sia. Hanya mata2 yang iba yang menatapnya, seolah berempati, meski tak mengerti.

.

.

xXx

Myung Soo tertawa kecil ketika Sungyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut hingga membuatnya terbangun.

"morning. . " ucapnya parau sembari memeluk pinggang Sungyeol.

"lihat apa yang kubuat untuk mu. . " ujar Sungyeol sembari memajukan piring yang bawa. Senyum lebar langsung nampak diwajah Myung Soo.

"hmm. .spagethi. .gomawo Yeollie. . " kata Myung Soo sembari memberikan balasan french kiss pada sungyeol. Sungyeol dengan lembut menggulung spagethi dengan garpu yang ia pegang kemudian menyuapkan nya pada Myung Soo.

"dont leave me please. . " bisik Myung Soo.

"never. . " balas Sungyeol.

.

.

"yeollie. .kau menangis. " ujar Sunggyu ketika melihat Sungyeol hanya duduk dengan ekspresi kaku sementara air mata nya perlahan turun.

"ini adalah makanan kesukaan nya Gyu. . " lirihnya sembari menatap spagethi yang Sunggyu bawa untuknya. Sunggyu meletakkan garpunya, dengan lembut ia mendekat kearah Sungyeol dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"kenapa Gyu? Kenapa dia meninggalkan ku seperti ini? tak bisakah ia memberiku sebuah alasan saja? "

Sunggyu tak bisa berkata apa apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Sungyeol semakin dalam. Berusaha menenangkan sahabat nya itu. membiarkan ia larut dalam tangisnya.

.

.

Sungyeol mengucek matanya yang berat. entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur. Dan entah bagaimana caranya ia sampai dikamarnya. Yang ia ingat hanya ia menangisi seporsi spagethi dan tak mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. Matanya memandang keluar jendela dan melihat malam sudah turun. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan melangkan lunglai kearah luar. Ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil air guna menghilangkan haus yang melandanya. Saat itu pula ia melihat Sunggyu dan Woohyun tengah berdiri dikegelapan tanpa menyadari kehadiran nya.

"kita harus memberi tahu nya Woo. . " ujar Sunggyu.

"aku tak tau apa itu cara terbaik. " balas Woohyun pelan.

"aku tak bisa melihatnya terus begini. Sudah setahun dan ia masih terus memikirkan myung Soo. Aku tak bisa melihatnya terus menerus menangis seperti orang bodoh. "

"katakan Gyu. . " sergah Sungyeol sambil keluar dari persembunyian nya. kedua sahabatnya itu sontak menatap Sungyeol dengan ekspresi kaget.

"se-sejak kapan kau disitu? " tanya Woohyun gugup. Sungyeol tak menjawab, matanya menatap lurus pada kedua sahabatnya itu. hatinya yakin akan sebuah rahasia yang mereka simpan bersama. Tanpa membiarkan dirinya tau.

"katakan pada ku Gyu. .jebal. . " pinta Sungyeol lirih. Air matanya luruh seketika.

"jebal. .katakan pada ku Gyu. .katakan pada ku. . "

Sunggyu mengusut air matanya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sungyeol dengan erat.

"mianhae Yeollie. .sebenarnya kami berdua tau alasan kenapa Myung Soo pergi dari mu. "

"katakan pada ku gyu. . " ujar Sungyeol lagi. Sunggyu menghela nafasnya.

"sebenarnya. . "

.

.

Sungyeol berkali kali menggigit bibirnya. sementara jarinya memilin2 ujung kemejanya. Perkataan Sunggyu masih terdengar jelas ditelinga nya.

"Myung Soo positive HIV. . " ujar Sunggyu. Sungyeol nyaris terjatuh mendengar hal itu. sejak kapan? Dan bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama dalam benaknya.

"dua minggu sebelum ia pergi ia berkunjung kerumah neneknya bukan? Saat itu tanpa sengaja ia menemukan dokumen yang berisi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya, kedua orang tua Myung Soo meninggal karena AIDS, dan Myung Soo mengetahui bahwa penyakit itu bisa menular melalui gen, dan memberanikan diri untuk tes darah, dan hasilnya positive. "

"lalu. .jika ia positive, tentu ia sudah menulari diriku. Lantas mengapa ia pergi? Apakah ia sedemikian bajingan nya hingga meninggalkan ku setelah aku juga tertular? " desis Sungyeol tak percaya.

Sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hasil mu negatif, saat mengetahui ia positif, ia memasukkan obat tidur pada mu, mengambil darah mu tanpa kau ketahui dan memeriksakan nya ke dokter, hasilnya negatif. .karena hal itulah ia meninggalkan mu, ia tak mau ikut tertular. . " ujar Woohyun menimpali. Sungyeol mengusak rambutnya, ia mengingat pagi itu ia terbangun dengan tangan terasa pegal dan ada sebuah luka kecil disana, ia kira itu akibat gigitan nyamuk dan tak menghiraukan nya. andai saja ia tau.

"lalu. .apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " tanya nya lemah. Sunggyu menghela nafasnya.

"betapa jahatnya aku gyu. Selalu menyalahkan nya tanpa tau ia menyimpan rasa sakitnya seorang diri. Betapa tak tau dirinya aku Gyu. Bagaimana jika ia kesakitan disana. Siapa yang akan merawatnya?" isak Sungyeol.

"ia akan baik2 saja Yeollie. .selama virusnya tidak berkembang menjadi AIDS, ia akan baik2 saja, hanya saja ia harus bergantung pada obat yang menekan perkembangan virus itu seumur hidupnya. Dan ia tak ingin kau ikut menanggung penderitaan nya."

"dia memang pria yang bodoh. " Sungyeol mengusut air matanya.

"katakan pada ku dimana dia sekarang. .aku akan memukul sibodoh itu hingga ia sadar. "

Woohyun dan Sunggyu tersenyum lega. Dengan cepat Sunggyu menuliskan sebuah alamat pada selembar kertas kecil.

Sungyeol menutup pintu taksi. Ia berdiri tepat didepan sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis tapi terasa menenangkan. Dengan yakin ia melangkah menuju kearah rumah itu.

.

Myung Soo berkali kali menghela nafasnya. Ia mengamati ruangan yang kosong tempat ia berdiri. ruangan dalam sebuah rumah ditepi kota yang jauh dari keramaian. Sebenarnya rumah itu adalah rumah yang akan ia tinggali bersama dengan Sungyeol dan akan ia berikan sebagai kejutan di ulang tahun Sungyeol yang ke 24, hanya saja semuanya hanya mimpi yang tak akan jadi kenyataan. Ia mengusap dinding berwarna biru laut yang merupakan warna kesukaan Sungyeol. sesekali ia tertawa pilu ketika kenangan demi kenangan melintas dibenaknya. Ia kembali memasuki ruangan demi ruangan hingga berakhir di ruangan dapur dengan desaign minimalis tapi komplit karena ia tau Sungyeol sangat suka memasak. Ia seolah bisa melihat Sungyeol tengah berdiri disana memasak spagethi untuknya. Ia akan memasak sementara ia akan mengganggu pria itu seperti biasa. Mereka akan berlarian kesana kemari hingga membuat dapur berantakan hingga Gyu akan memarahi mereka berdua. Myung Soo kembali menghela nafasnya, kini semua impian nya hanya akan menjadi impian kosong. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menjual rumah itu tanpa pernah menempatinya walau sekali. Ia berharap rumah itu akan dibeli oleh pasangan yang bahagia hingga membuat rumah itu menjadi tempat idaman seperti yang ia harapkan.

Setelah merasa puas, Myung Soo membalikkan badannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi, saat itu pula dengan tak percaya ia melihat Sungyeol tengah berdiri dengan keringat membanjir serta terengah engah didepan nya.

"yeollie. . " desisnya tak percaya. Sungyeol berjalan mendekat, tanpa berkata apapun ia melayangkan tangan nya. sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi Myung Soo.

"Pabbo! " teriak Sungyeol marah. Myung Soo hanya bisa diam membeku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"apa kau kira aku akan pergi meninggalkan mu begitu saja setelah aku mendengar alasan mu? "

"tapi aku. . "

"aku tau. .aku tau semuanya dari Sunggyu. . " potong Sungyeol cepat sebelum Myung Soo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Myung Soo. Rasa rindu yang menguar hebat tak bisa lagi ia bendung.

"dan aku tak perduli. .aku tak perduli bagaimanapun keadaan mu. .aku tetap ingin bersama mu Myungie. Sampai kapan pun perasaan ini tak akan berubah. " ujarnya pelan. Myung Soo menghela nafasnya, air matanya luruh seketika, tangan nya perlahan membalas pelukan Sungyeol. rasa rindu sudah sedemikian lama membekap mereka dalam rasa sakit. Hingga akhirnya rasa itu bisa mereka lepaskan tanpa beban sama sekali.

"tapi kau harus tetap meminum obat mu. . " ucap Sungyeol membuat Myung Soo tertawa kecil.

"apa sekarang kau merasa takut tertular oleh ku? " tanya nya dengan nada menggoda.

"tidak. .aku sudah suntik Pr-EP. " balas Sungyeol geli. Myung soo melepaskan pelukan nya.

"kau curang. . " ujarnya. Sungyeol menarik Myung Soo kembali dalam pelukan nya.

"bisakah kita begini saja sementara waktu. . " bisiknya. Myung Soo tersenyum kecil, mengeratkan pelukan nya kembali.

"tentu. . " ucapnya.

"dont leave me please. . " bisik Sungyeol.

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"never. . "

.

.

 **The End-**

 **Seperti biasa, maaf kalau jelek dan temanya terlalu umum :D**

 **Sampai jumpa di next FF, jangan segan corat coret dibawah ya ^_^**


End file.
